Penzion Valentine
by simka1789
Summary: Mysleli si, že předstírat snoubenecký pár nebude tak těžké. Jenže pak se do toho zamíchaly skutečné city a situace se začala komplikovat.
1. Prolog

**Prohlášení: Foylova válka patří Anthony Horowitzovi, ne mně. Tento příběj je psán pouze pro zábavu, ne pro peníze.**

* * *

_Srpen 1942_

Paul Milner seděl u lůžka nemocné. Svou pravou ruku položil na tu její a nevědomky přejížděl palcem po její kůži. Sam konečně usnula a tak se mohl dívat na její vyčerpaný výraz ve tváři. Byly to teprve dva dny od zlomového okamžiku, kdy se začal její stav zlepšovat. Díky streptomycinu překonala nákazu antraxem a unikla tak hrobníkovi z lopaty.

Milner si těžce povzdechl. Ty poslední dny mu daly zabrat. Nejdřív znovushledání s Edith, pak snaha o osvobození jejího bratra a nakonec Samina nemoc. Byl rád, že je to všechno za ním. Tedy - ne úplně všechno. Dokud se Sam neuzdraví, nebude mít klid.

Ačkoliv si byl vědom, že je válka, všude umírají lidé a jako policista byl zvyklý vídat těla zemřelých, představa že by se mezi zesnulé mohla připojit i Sam ho zasáhla mnohem víc, než by čekal. Stejně jako pan Foyle i oni věděli, že každý den může být jejich poslední. Například díky nešťastně shozené bombě. Ale tentokrát bylo něco jinak. Nedokázal přesně vysvětlit co. A v noci kvůli tomu nemohl usnout.

„Ahoj Sam. Vím, že mně nejspíš neslyšíš ale i tak bych ti chtěl říct, že jsem rád, že se uzdravuješ. Ani nevíš, jak jsi mně vyděsila. Na chvíli jsem si vážně myslel, že tě ztratím. Asi bys byla šokovaná, kdybys mně slyšela, jak ti tykám. Ale patříš mezi mé nejlepší přátele a tak mi tu důvěrnost jistě odpustíš. Chtěl bych tě vidět se zase smát. Vždyť víš, že tvá chuť do života je nakažlivá. Díky tobě se já a pan Foyle usmíváme víc, než jsme zvyklí. Chci tě zas vidět za volantem a slyšet tě komentovat naše případy. Rozhodně mu to neříkej, ale pan Foyle je ve skrytu duše rád za tvé často trefné postřehy. Stejně jako jsem já."

Milner ji lehce pohladil po vlasech. Najednou se zarazil a ruku zase stáhl. Překvapil sám sebe tím emočním výlevem. Původně nechtěl říkat takové věci, ale něco v ní ho nutilo otevřít své srdce a říkat vše co mu přišlo na mysl.

Nevěděl, že jeho promluva k Sam nezůstala beze svědků.


	2. Kapitola 1

**JacquiT and Harper64 - Thank you for your reviews. One of them even in my native language:-). Thanks again. Well, I hope you both will like the rest of my story.**

**Penzion i uvedenou terapii jsem si vymyslela. Veškerá podobnost s reálnými osobami nebo místy je čistě náhodná.**

* * *

_říjen 1942_

Na Hastingské policejní stanici byl klid. Ne že by to bylo něco špatného, ale jak Samantha Stewartová zjistila, znamenalo to spíše klid před bouří. Jako by se právě dnes mělo něco zásadního stát. Nervózně poklepávala prsty o dřevěný stůl. Touha vstát ze židle a zapojit se do nějaké akce v ní rostla čím dál tím víc. Pan Foyle měl naneštěstí chřipku a tak Sam jen tvrdla na stanici a čekala, až se její šéf uzdraví. Tedy, nebyla úplně bez práce. Pořád byla k dispozici seržantu Milnerovi. Jenže ten věnoval posledních pár dnů nejrůznějšímu papírování a sepisování hlášení. Takže nepotřeboval nikam odvézt.

Samina nervozita dostoupila až takového vrcholu, že začala přecházet sem a tam po místnosti. Dokonce vyšla i na chodbu, protože jí bylo v kanceláři teplo. Seržent Brooke jí pobaveně sledoval, ale stačil jeden její pohled směrem k němu a poznámka mu zmrzla na jazyku.

Bože, co by tak dala za nějakou vraždu. Hned se v duchu omlouvala svému otci vikáři, ale nemohla si pomoct. Stačila by i nějaká krádež. Copak si všichni hastingští zločinci vzali dovolenou?

Její přání se jí nečekaně splnilo v podobě její kamarádky z dětství, Mary Nealsové. Zrovna ji zahlédla, když vešla na stanici.

„Mary, co tady děláš?" zeptala se jí překvapeně. Mary byla tmavovlasá dívka se světlou pletí a mírně zakulacenou postavou. Neviděly se dobré tři roky.

Mary se chvěla po celém těle a v rukou svírala hnědou kabelku.

„Promiň Sam, ale nevěděla jsem na koho jiného se mám obrátit."

„Co se stalo?"

„Jde o mého bratra. On je… on byl…"

Sam jí konejšivě položila ruku na rameno.

„Pojď se mnou. Sedneš si a v klidu mi všechno povíš."

Zavedla ji do kanceláře seržanta Milnera. Ten jí nabídnul šálek čaje a ona ho vděčně přijala. Teprve po napití se přestala třást a byla jim schopná sdělit, co ji přivádí do Hastingsu.

„Přišla jsem za tebou, protože jsem dostala od svého bratra dopis. Přečetla jsem si ho a okamžitě šla na policejní stanici. Dopis jsem jim ukázala, ale oni mně odmítli pomoct. Řekli mi, že případ uzavřeli jako sebevraždu, ale já odmítám uvěřit, že by se John sám zabil."

„John je mrtvý?" zeptala se jí Sam roztřeseně. To přece není možné. John byl jen o dva roky starší než jeho sestra. Také byl Saminou první dětskou láskou.

Mary smutně kývla hlavou.

„Můžete nám říct něco bližšího o smrti vašeho bratra?" ozval se konečně seržant Milner. Krátce se podíval směrem k pobledlé Sam. Měl chuť ji chytit za ruku a utěšit ji, ale ovládl se.

„Přečtěte si nejdříve ten dopis a pak vám odpovím na jakékoliv otázky."

Milner si dopis beze slova přečetl a pak ho podal Sam. Stálo v něm:

_Drahá Mary, _

_pokud čteš tento dopis, nejsem již mezi živými. Je mi líto, že tě opouštím tak brzy, ale osud rozhodl jinak. Doufám, že ty budeš žít o mnoho déle než já. Nejdřív mi ale dovol vysvětlit ti pár věcí._

_S mojí ženou jsme se rozhodli navštívit penzion Valentine. Však jsem ti o něm vyprávěl. Brali jsme to jako šanci na nový začátek. Jenže nebylo nám dopřáno klidu. V noci se snažil kdosi dostat do mého pokoje. Také mám pocit, že mne někdo sleduje. Mohla by sis myslet, že jsem jen paranoidní nebo se mi to jen zdá. Ale já jsem si jistý. Hrozí mi nebezpečí a bojím se každého nového dne. _

_Šel jsem na policii, ale ti mi řekli, že dokud nebudu mít důkaz toho, že mně někdo sleduje, nemohou nic dělat. Moje žena už ztrácí trpělivost. Nevím, co dál._

_Kdyby se mi něco stalo, Rachel ti předá můj dopis. Možná nedojde k nejhoršímu, ale i tak cítím potřebu se s tebou rozloučit. Mám tě moc rád, sestřičko. Vzpomínej na mě s láskou._

_Tvůj bratr John_

Sam na okamžik zavřela oči, aby zahnala slzy. Ty jí v téhle situaci nepomůžou. Teď je čas jednat.

„Jak přesně John zemřel?"

„Prý se otrávil jedem na krysy. Policie tvrdila, že se zabil kvůli traumatu z války, ale já jsem hned věděla, že to je lež. Přece tam jel, aby se smířil se svou ženou a žil dál šťastně."

„Proč si policie myslela, že nešlo o vraždu?" zeptal se jí Milner.

„Protože ho našli v zamčeném pokoji a klíč byl zastrčen vevnitř. Nikde nenašli stopy násilí. Zbytky jedu byly objeveny v šálku od kávy, ze kterého pil jenom on."

„A vy jste přesto přesvědčená, že ho někdo zabil."

„Ano."

„Co je ten penzion zač?"

„Nachází se poblíž města Eastbourne. Přijíždějí tam páry, kde jeden z nich byl poznamenán válkou. Nejčastěji těžká zranění z boje. Majitelka penzionu vede terapii, ve které se snaží dát páry, jenž byli od sebe po delší dobu odloučeny, znovu dohromady. Můj bratr díky kulce skončil na vozíku ochrnutý od pasu dolů. Jeho žena se rozhodla zkusit tuhle terapii, protože potom co se John vrátil z války, jejich manželství se málem rozpadlo. Doufali, že jim ve Valentine pomůžou spravit jejich vztah."

Milner si hořce pomyslel, že kdyby se o takovém penzionu dozvěděl dříve, neváhal by a vzal tam Jane, aby zachránil bortící se manželství. Kdo ví, jestli by se jim to podařilo.

„Eastbourne bohužel není v naší jurisdikci. Nemůžeme tam jen tak přijet a vyšetřovat."

Možná se mohla zdát jeho slova krutá, ale vzpomněl si na detektiva Fieldinga a jeho nechuť pustit superintendanta Foyla k vyšetřování.

„Doufala jsem, Sam, že bys třeba znala někoho, kdo by byl ochoten se té terapie zúčastnit a tajně se tam porozhlídnout."

„Mary, to mi přijde jako bláznivý nápad. Musela bych sehnat někoho, kdo byl zraněn ve válce a snaží se zachránit vztah se ženou. Navíc byl ochoten hrát si na detektiva."

Najednou jí hlavou prolétl nápad. Přece nemusí nikam chodit. Člověka zraněného z války má přímo vedle sebe.

„Sam proč se na mně tak díváte?"

„No vy jste byl přece raněn u Trondheimu a byl byste tak ideální kandidát. Navíc jste policista. Snad byste Edith přemluvil."

„To nejde. Kdo by hlídal stanici v nepřítomnosti pana Foyla? A Edith by se k něčemu takovému rozhodně nepropůjčila. Navíc zítra odjíždí k rodičům."

Neřekl však, že se právě včera s Edith pohádal. Ona toužila po tom se k němu nastěhovat, ale on se zdráhal. I když Edith miloval, přece jen byli spolu teprve krátce. Oba dva byli jiní lidé, než když se před lety loučili. Po tom zklamání s Jane se zdráhal si pustit do svého života další ženu.

Mary zklamaně svěsila hlavu. Sam horečně přemýšlela o jiné alternativě. Dlužila to Mary i Johnovi.

„A co já?" špitla nesměle. Oba se na ni nechápavě podívali.

„Jak to myslíte?" zeptal se Milner.

„Co kdybych já předstírala vaši snoubenku?"

Milnerovi se rychleji rozbušilo srdce. Představa Sam jako jeho snoubenky ho vyvedla z míry. Ne že by si neuvědomoval, že je krásná žena. Nebo neoceňoval její kladné vlastnosti. Ale vždy ji bral jen jako kamarádku. Navíc - co by tomu řekla Edith. Ne to nepřipadá v úvahu.

„To není dobrý nápad. Co by tomu řekl pan Foyle?"

„Ten by to nemusel zjistit. Navíc Eastbourne není tak daleko. Mohli bychom tam jen zajet a omrknout situaci. Kdyby doma nastal nějaký problém, hned bychom se vrátili zpátky."

„Prosím, seržante, jen na jeden nebo dva dny." Milner se zadíval do jejích prosebných očí a to mu stačilo, aby změnil názor.

„Tak dobrá."

„Ano!" vykřikla Sam a silně ho objala. Milner ztuhl překvapením a tak nechal ruce svěšené u těla. Sam se od něj odtáhla, jako by si uvědomila, že její gesto bylo trochu unáhlené. Nervózně si odkašlala.

„Tak jsme domluveni. Pokud mně teď nepotřebujete, vzala bych Mary do kavárny. Co říkáte?"

Milner neviděl důvod, proč by ji nemohl propustit. Řekl jí, ať si vezme pro zbytek dne volno. Sam mu okamžitě děkovala, div ho znovu neobjala. Mary se zvedla ze židle.

„Děkuju vám. Oběma. Jakmile něco zjistíte, dejte mi prosím vědět."

„No jistěže. Tak pojď Mary. Necháme pana Milnera jeho práci. Přeji hezký den, seržante."

„Vám taky Sam."

Když ženy odešly, Milner si unaveně přejel rukou přes obličej. Do čeho se to jen zapletl?


	3. Kapitola 2

„Edith, musím ti něco říct."

Edith vzhlédla od napůl sbaleného kufru.

„Copak Paule? Děje se něco?"

Milner se pod jejím zkoumavým pohledem nepříjemně ošil. Přece jí nemůže říct celou pravdu. To má snad povědět, že bude pár dní předstírat snoubence jiné ženy? Ne, raději jí sdělí jen část.

„Tak trochu. Byl mi zadán úkol, kdy musím pracovat v utajení. Odjedu na pár dní pryč a nejspíš tě nebudu schopen kontaktovat."

„Co tak najednou? Není náhodou pan Foyle nemocný? Proč by tě posílal pryč?"

„Rozkaz přišel od někoho jiného shora. Promiň, dozvěděl jsem se to teprve před chvílí."

„To nic. Jen na sebe dávej pozor, ano?"

„No jistě."

Milner ji objal. Edith objetí brzy přerušila a pokračovala v balení.

„Kdy musíš odjet?"

„Zítra odpoledne."

Edith sklopila smutně hlavu.

„Aha. Doufala jsem, že si ještě promluvíme o tom včerejšku."

„Edith, řekl jsem ti to jasně. Je ještě moc brzy na to, abychom bydleli spolu. Musíš mi dát čas."

„Tak dobrá Paule."

Edith se k němu naklonila a políbila ho. Milner se na ni usmál. I tak mu bylo jasné, že tu záležitost nenechá být. Občas mu svou tvrdohlavostí připomínala Sam.

Když odcházel z Edithina domu, úlevně si oddechl. Mohlo to jít i hůř. Milner byl čestný a zásadový člověk. Ale v tomto jediném případě si dokázal odpustit svou lež.

* * *

Sam přišla přesně v jednu hodinu. Na sobě měla modré šaty a zelený svetřík. Bylo zvláštní nevidět ji v její uniformě. Rychle se podíval jinam, aby si nevšimla, že zkoumá její vzhled.

Pomohl jí naložit kufr do auta, ale ještě před tím ji na chvíli pozval k sobě. Potřebovali si ujasnit, jakou historku napovídají všem ostatním.

„Tak jak jsme se poznali?" zeptala se ho.

„Můžeme říct, že nás seznámil náš společný přítel." Oba dva věděli, že mluví o panu Foylovi.

„První rande?"

Milnerovi lehce zrůžověly tváře.

„Ehm, pozval jsem vás do kina?"

„To by šlo."

„Zbytek si můžeme vymyslet potom."

Sam složila ruce do klína.

„Je tu ještě jedna věc. Pokud máme předstírat snoubence, nemůžeme si vykat. Takže bych vám… ti říkala Paule?"

Proč je tak nervózní z toho, že ho Sam bude oslovovat křestním jménem? Nic na tom přece není.

„Já jsem zvyklý oslovovat tě Sam, takže to nebude tak velká změna. Ale přísahám ti, že se k tobě budu chovat jako naprostý gentleman."

Sam se začervenala. Věděla, že Paulovi může věřit.

„Ještě si to můžeš rozmyslet. Přišla bych na jiný způsob jak Mary pomoct."

Milner měl vážný výraz v obličeji.

„Ne Sam. Dal jsem ti slib a jsem odhodlán ho dodržet."

Sam se na něj zářivě usmála a Milner se přistihl, že se na ni usmívá taky.

* * *

Penzion Valentine stál na konci cesty po stranách lemované alejí. Dům byl postaven ještě ve viktoriánském stylu, ale nesl i známky moderních úprav. Sam zaparkovala auto kousek od domu. Spolu s Milnerem vyndali ven kufry.

Sam se zhluboka nadechla. Odteď už není Samantha Stewartová, policejní řidička, ale Paulova snoubenka Sam, která si přeje zlepšit vztah se svým nastávajícím.

Milner jí konejšivě stiskl ruku. Ani on sám nebyl úplně v klidu. Doufal, že se co nejdříve vrátí zpět do Hastingsu.

Vstoupili do rozlehlé haly a přešli k recepci. Tam už stála žena staršího věku. Její tvář byla přívětivá a vzbuzovala důvěru.

„Dobrý den, přejete si?"

„Chtěli bychom si najmout pokoj."

„Obávám se, že tohle není obyčejný hotel. Tady přijímáme jen úzce vybranou klientelu."

„Víte, my jsme tu kvůli té partnerské terapii, kterou nabízíte." Milner doufal, že se mu podaří tu ženu přesvědčit.

„Aha, tak to je jiná. Mimochodem já se jmenuji Betty. Smím se zeptat, jak jste se doslechli o mém penzionu? Moc lidí o něm neví."

„Řekla mi o něm Rachel Nealsová, manželka mého známého."

„Ach ano, ta nebohá žena. Jejímu manželovi jsme bohužel nedokázali pomoct. Taková zbytečná ztráta. Vzít si život vlastní rukou…" Betty se odmlčela.

„Doufám, že tahle nešťastná událost neovlivní váš pobyt tady. A jestli vás mohu poprosit, nezmiňujte se nikomu o té sebevraždě. Jiné klienty by to mohlo vyděsit."

„Samozřejmě."

Zapsala si jejich jména. Sundala dva klíče z háčku a rukou jim pokynula, aby ji následovali. Odvedla je do prvního patra.

„Budete mít pokoje hned vedle sebe. Čísla 8 a 10. v našem penzionu máme zásadně jednolůžkové pokoje. Ale můžete se kdykoliv navštěvovat."

Milnerovi se ulevilo. Nevěděl, jak by reagoval, kdyby měl se Sam sdílet jednu postel.

„V pět hodin se prosím dostavte do naší zasedací místnosti. Jídlo je tu třikrát denně, ovšem porce nejsou velké. Však víte, válka. Účet vám bude předložen na konci vašeho pobytu."

Předala jim klíče a rozloučila se. Sotva si Milner uložil kufr ve svém pokoji, ihned vyšel na chodbu a zaťukal na Sam. Otevřela mu a pozvala ho dál.

„Zatím to jde dobře, nemyslíš?"

„No ano Sam, ale proč jsi řekla, že známe Rachel Nealsovou, když to není pravda?"

„Napadlo mě, že když se budeme vyptávat na věci okolo jejího manžela, nebude to tak podezřelé jako kdybychom se jich vyptávali na člověka, kterého vůbec neznáme."

Milner uznal, že v tomhle má pravdu. Líbilo se mu její pohotové myšlení.

„Jsem zvědavá, jak bude vypadat ta terapie. Doufám, že po nás nebudou chtít, abychom jim sdělovali moc osobní věci."

„V každém případě jsou u mě tvá tajemství v bezpečí."

Sam se po těle rozlil příjemný pocit. Lepšího přítele než je Paul Milner si ani nemohla přát.


	4. Kapitola 3

Zasedací místnost byla uspořádána dost netypicky. Uprostřed stálo osm židlí tvořících kruh. v každém rohu místnosti byl postaven stolek se dvěma křesílky.

Sam s Paulem přišli jako poslední, ostatní už seděli. Byly tu další dva páry a také Betty. Ta je vybídla, aby se posadili. Páry byly mladé a zdálo se, že jim všem není víc jak pětadvacet. Jejich vzhled by nebyl nijak výrazný, až na to, že jednomu z mužů chyběla levá ruka a druhý byl popálen v obličeji.

„Vítám vás všechny. Dovolte mi, abych se vám představila. Jmenuji se Elisabeth Wrightová, ale všichni mi říkají Betty. Povedu tuto terapii. Nejdřív se navzájem poznáme. Kdo chce začít?"

„Třeba my," ozvala se tmavovlasá žena v modrých šatech. „Já se jmenuji Alice Greeneová a tohle je můj manžel Frank. Bydlíme přímo v Eastbourne. Já pracuji jako švadlena a Frank je zaměstnaný jako noční hlídač."

Frank Greene byl ten s popáleným obličejem. Tvářil se tak jako by tady ani nechtěl být.

„Ahoj, já jsem Richard Stafford a jsem z Baxhillu. Moje snoubenka Gemma je z Hastingsu. Já jsem momentálně bez práce a Gemma pracuje u firmy na výrobu margarínu."

Sam i Paul znervózněli. Oba si prohlíželi Gemmu a snažili se si vzpomenout, zda se s ní někdy setkali. Kdyby je poznala, celý jejich plán by se zhroutil.

Milner se podíval na Sam, zda má on začít, Sam kývla hlavou.

„Já jsem Paul Milner a to je má snoubenka Samantha Stewartová. Oba pocházíme z Lyminsteru. Já jsem novinář a Sam dělá asistentku jednomu staršímu nemohoucímu pánovi."

V duchu si představil, co by na to řekl pan Foyle, kdyby slyšel, co o něm Paul řekl. Jen ho v té chvíli nic lepšího nenapadlo. Práci novináře si vymyslel proto, že se pokládání otázek lidem v hotelu bude zdát jako součást jeho práce.

„Nevypadáte na to, že byste měl nějaké zranění z boje," prohlásil zachmuřeně Frank Greene.

Milner se tím nenechal vyvést z míry. Ukázal na svou nohu a suše poznamenal: "Tohle je protéza. Mám si snad vyhrnout nohavici a ukázat vám ji?"

Frank zkřížil ruce na prsou a zavrtěl hlavou. Jeho partnerka ho pokárala, že se má chovat slušně.

„Tak dobrá," zvolala Betty. „Když jsme se všichni tak hezky představili, začneme s terapií. Prvním krokem je přijmout fakt, že vaše zranění je od nynějška součástí vašeho života. Tím myslím, že jste stále plnohodnotnými členy společnosti, jen musíte překonávat o něco více překážek než ostatní."

„Tak tedy. Posaďte se prosím na křesílka. Dovolte své partnerce, aby se dívala a dotýkala vašeho zranění. Abyste si na něj zvykli oba. Vytvořte si mezi sebou pouto obnovené důvěry. O vaše soukromí se nemusíte bát. U každého ze stolků se dá zatáhnout závěs."

Všechny dvojice se odebraly k jednotlivým křesílkům a zatáhly závěsy. Milner se k Sam naklonil blíž, aby ostatní neslyšeli, co si budou říkat.

„Zatím nám to jde, ne?" řekla Sam. Milner souhlasně kývl hlavou.

„Je jasné, že Johnovo otrávení má na svědomí někdo ze zaměstnanců penzionu. Pochybuji, že by to udělal někdo z tehdejších hostů. Neznali ho a já si neumím představit, jaký by měli motiv. Musíme zjistit, kdo další tady pracuje a snažit se je vyslechnout."

„Taky musíme zjistit, který pokoj patřil Johnovi. Třeba se nám tam podaří najít nějakou důležitou indicii, která nám napoví co dělat dál."

Paul se na ni pobaveně usmál.

„Sam, ty jsi úplný detektiv."

Sam po jeho komplimentu zrůžověl tváře. Pak zamyšleně stáhla obočí.

„Mohla bych ji vidět?"

„Ehm, vidět co?"

Sam nejistě ukázala na jeho nohu. Milner se zatvářil zděšeně.

„To nejde, Sam. Věř mi, není na ni hezký pohled. Vždyť ani moje vlastní žena ji nechtěla vidět."

Sam ho soucitně vzala za ruku.

„Ale já nejsem Jane. I když naším hlavním cílem tady je vyšetřování, můžeme využít i zdejší terapii. Třeba by ti to prospělo."

Milner zavrtěl odmítavě hlavou. Neunesl by její znechucený nebo zděšený výraz v obličeji, kdyby spatřila jeho zjizvenou kůži. Možná by ho ihned požádala, aby jí odvezl domů.

Sam netušila kde se v ní vzala ta odvaha, ale i přes jeho protesty mu položila ruku na koleno. Paul se prudčeji nadechl, ale její ruku neodstrčil. Její dotek byl něžný, opatrný. Dlaní pomalu sjížděla dolů. Ucítila začátek protézy.

„Počkej."

Jemně odstrčil její ruku. Ohnul se dopředu a pomalu si vyhrnul nohavici. I tak mu u toho bušilo srdce. bázlivě se podíval nahoru, aby zjistil její reakci. Netvářila se znechuceně, naopak. Dívala se s odhodláním. Dotkla se prsty jeho zjizvené kůže. Přejížděla ukazováčkem sem a tam.

Milner vypustil dech, o němž ani nevěděl, že ho zadržel. Sam byla vážně neuvěřitelná. Edith zatím neprojevila zájem vidět jeho nohu. Ne že by se jí stranila, jako to dělala Jane, ale ani se nesnažila projevit vlastní iniciativu. Jejich vztah zatím nebyl fyzicky naplněn. Obával se té chvíle, kdy si před ní sundá kalhoty. Ale jestli bude mít stejnou reakci, jako teď Sam...

Sam se od něj odtáhla.

„Děkuji," zašeptala.

„Ne, to já děkuji tobě."

Vzal ji za ruku a propletl jejich prsty. Důvěra mezi nimi se tak ještě prohloubila.


	5. Kapitola 4

Druhý den ráno se Paul Milner probudil velmi odpočatý. Možná za to mohla zdejší postel. Nebo to taky bylo Samanthiným překvapivým gestem. Cítil, jak z něj spadla část tíhy, která mu ležela na ramenou.

Včerejší terapie už dál nepokračovala. Když odtáhli závěs, zjistili, že se zbylé páry chystají k odchodu. Betty jim poděkovala za spolupráci a sdělila jim, že další část terapie je naplánovaná na zítřejší dopoledne, v devět hodin. Všichni se vydali na večeři. Jídlo bylo překvapivě dobré. Alespoň Sam si ho dost pochvalovala.

I Sam se dobře vyspala. Právě teď mířila dolů na snídani. Jenže při cestě tam zaslechla hádku linoucí se zpoza jedněch dveří. Neodolala, aby se nezaposlouchala.

„...víc peněz."

„Řekla jsem ti, že víc nemám."

„Tak nemáš, jo? A co takhle kdybych šel na policii, hm? Určitě by je pár věcí moc zajímalo. Co například jak jsem tě přistihl v pokoji toho hosta, co se zabil? Viděl jsem tě stát nad jeho tělem. Že by jeho sebevražda nebyla tak jasná, jak se zdá?"

„To bys neudělal."

„To si piš, že klidně udělal. Naval ty prachy a jsme si kvit."

„Dobrá, ale musíš mi dát víc času."

„Máš na to tři dny."

Víc už Sam neslyšela, protože zaslechla někoho přicházet a tak rychle zmizela pryč.

* * *

Milner už seděl v jídelně. Když spatřil přicházející Sam, usmál se na ni. Sam se mu snažila obličejem naznačit, že něco objevila a že mu to musí říct, ale kolem seděli jiní lidé, tak čekala až se oba najedí.

Milner očividně pochopil její němou výzvu a tak jen co vyšli z jídelny, uchopil ji za loket a odvedl do vedlejší chodby, kde měli soukromí.

„Tak co se děje Sam? Celou dobu sebou nervózně šiješ."

Sam mu převyprávěla rozhovor, který zaslechla. Paul si zamyšleně prohrábl vlasy.

„Viděla jsi obličej toho muže?"

„Bohužel ne, dveře byly zavřené. Ale hádala bych, že byl spíš starší."

„A myslíš, že tou ženou byla Betty?"

„Jsem o tom přesvědčená."

„Tak to máme prvního podezřelého. Betty má rozhodně co tajit. I když na první pohled se mi nezdála jako možná vražedkyně."

„Ani mně ne," odvětila. „Spíš se jen zapletla do…"

Sam přestala mluvit, protože si všimla, že se k nim blíží mladá plavovlasá dívka nesoucí malý kufřík.

„Ach omlouvám se, snad vás neruším," oslovila je.

„Vůbec ne. Já jsem stejně na odchodu. Musím zavolat našemu… domácímu, jestli je v našem bytě vše v pořádku. Sam, můžu tě tu nechat?"

„Ale jistě Paule. Jen běž."

Když Milner odešel, Sam se otočila k té dívce.

„Omlouvám se, ani jsme se nepředstavily. Já jsem Sam Stewartová."

„Sarah Hansonová."

„Vás jsem ještě neviděla. Vy tu pracujete?"

„Ano, povoláním jsem zdravotní sestra. Někteří z našich klientů občas potřebují ošetřovat jejich zranění. A jinak uklízím na pokojích."

Sam si v duchu poznamenala, že má Sarah přístup do všech pokojů. Sice vypadala křehce a naivně, ale i ona mohla mít motiv Johna zabít. Otázkou je jaký.

„Kolik je tady vlastně zaměstnanců?"

„Celkem čtyři. Já, paní Betty - majitelka, potom Harry Forster - údržbář a zahradník. Ještě kuchařka Florence."

„Jak vlastně Betty přišla na nápad pořádat tuhle terapii?"

„V první válce pracovala jako dobrovolná sestra. Denně vídala zraněné a trpící vojáky. A to jak to mají těžké potom, co se vrátí ke svým rodinám. Rozhodla se pomáhat válkou rozděleným párům. Chm, ty ženy ani neví, jaké mají štěstí, když se jejich láska vrátí domů."

Při té poslední větě její obličej zhrubl. Najednou jakoby si uvědomila, že prozradila víc, než chtěla. Nervózně si dlaněmi urovnala sukni. V její tváři se znovu objevil úsměv.

„Váš snoubenec vás musí mít hodně rád."

Sam sebou překvapeně trhla. Nebyla si jistá, jak si to má vyložit.

„Proč to říkáte?"

„Jen jsem si všimla, jak se na vás dívá. Ten jeho úsměv, když vás v jídelně spatřil, mluvil za vše."

Sam najednou polilo horko. Sarah se to určitě jen zdálo. Milner se k ní chová jako obvykle, tedy jako ke své kamarádce. No jistě, teď si hraje na jejího snoubence. To přece oba chtěli. Je v tom tak dobrý, že ostatní ošálil.

Tak proč jí Sářina poznámka tak vyvedla z míry?


	6. Kapitola 5

„Nyní po vás chci, abyste si spolu povídali. Vyprávějte jeden druhému o maličkostech, které denně děláte, jakých i nejmenších úspěchů jste dosáhli. Rozhodně zakázaným tématem je válka. Pánové, vy na chvíli zapomeňte na bitvy, co jste prožili, kamarády co jste ztratili. Dámy, vy nemyslete na chvíle, kdy jste v krámě nemohli sehnat dost jídla nebo jste neměli dostatek paliva na zátop."

„Ještě vám zadám jeden úkol. Vzpomeňte si na činnost, kterou jste před válkou dělali, a bavila vás. Například tanec, vycházky do přírody, zahradničení. Dělejte ji spolu a připomeňte si tak bezstarostné chvíle. Tyto dva úkoly vám zaberou více času, až do odpoledne. Proto se můžete klidně pohybovat po celém hotelu, nebo se projděte po okolí. Hlavní je abyste měli soukromí."

Když spolu Sam a Paul osaměli, řekl jí: „Podařilo se mi zjistit, který pokoj patřil Johnovi."

„Jak?"

„Vzpomínáš, jak jsem řekl té dívce…"

„Sarah Hansonové," doplnila ho.

„Ano, Sarah jsem řekl, že musím zavolat našemu domácímu. Ve skutečnosti jsem volal k nám na stanici seržantu Brookemu. Naštěstí se doma nic neděje. Pan Foyle je stále nemocný."

„Neptal se seržant, jak nám jde vyšetřování?"

„No jistě že ptal. Moc jsem mu toho ale neřekl."

Jenže Paul něco vynechal. A to Brookeho drzé poznámky směrem k Sam. Řekl, že pokud by Milner chtěl, může si to s ním Brooke klidně vyměnit. Paul mu odsekl ať si hledí své práce. Brookeho zájem o Sam se mu vůbec nelíbil.

„Takže dál. Telefon stál na recepčním pultu. Vedle byla rozložená návštěvní kniha. Johnovo jméno jsem našel ihned. Stálo tam, že jeho pokoj měl číslo jedna. Ten pokoj se jako jediný nachází v přízemí. Pro Johna ideální jako pro osobu na vozíku."

„Tak jdeme se tam podívat. V hale by teď nemusel nikdo být."

A měli štěstí. V přízemí skutečně nikdo nebyl. Sam dávala pozor, zatímco se Milner natáhl přes pult pro klíč s číslem jedna.

Odemkli dveře od pokoje a vstoupili dovnitř. Pokoj byl uklizený, což podstatně snižovalo šanci objevení nějaké stopy. Vždyť to byly už dva týdny od Johnova úmrtí.

Oba dva dlouho pečlivě prohlíželi všechen nábytek. Zdálo se, že tam nic není.

Milner si pak všiml, že Sam stojí u okna, dívá se ven a tváří se zamyšleně.

„Našlas něco?"

„Hm, možná."

Milner k ní přistoupil blíž.

„John se už od malička díval rád na hvězdy."

„Co to s tím má společného?"

„Uvažuj přece. Jestli se díval z okna, mohl něco vidět. Podívej, je odsud vidět zadní vchod do penzionu. Třeba zahlédl, jak se v noci vkrádá dovnitř."

„Dobrá úvaha Sam. Pan Foyle by z tebe měl radost."

Sam mu věnovala zářivý úsměv.

„Uvědomuješ si, že až se dozví o našem dobrodružství tady, nebude nadšen?"

„Oba děláme jen svou práci. I když trochu netradičním způsobem. Kdyby bylo zle, vezmu to celé na sebe. Řeknu že to byl můj nápad."

"Nebude ti věřit."

„No ano, občas si myslím, že pan Foyle umí číst myšlenky. Ale co, hlavní je odhalit Johnova vraha. Takže já se půjdu podívat k tomu zadnímu vchodu, ty zatím běž vyslechnout tu kuchařku."

* * *

Milner se od zadního vchodu podíval směrem k oknu od Johnova pokoje. Sam měla pravdu. Bylo sem krásně vidět. To znamenalo, že i ten neznámý mohl vidět Johna. Proto měl John strach, že ho někdo sleduje. Vrah se chtěl zbavit nepohodlného svědka a čekal na svou příležitost.

Zpoza rohu se objevil muž v pracovním oblečení. Táhl za sebou pytel. Nedalo se poznat, co obsahuje.

„Co tady okouníte?" zvolal ten muž nabručeně.

„Jen jsem si prohlížel penzion."

„Tady není nic k pozorování. Měl byste si radši jít po svý práci."

Milner se jím nenechal zastrašit. Navíc se v něm ozval instinkt policisty. Ten muž měl rozhodně co skrývat. Mohl by tohle být ten pachatel?

„To přece není zakázané se jen tak procházet. S kým mám tu čest?"

Muž se zamračil.

„Já jsem ňákej Harry Forster."

„Vy tu pracujete, pane Forstere?"

„Jo, starám se, aby to tu hostům nespadlo na hlavu."

Milner se rozhodl pro přímou taktiku vyslýchání. Pokud je Harry Forster vrah, mohl by se leknout a udělat hloupou chybu, na kterou ho Milner dostane.

„Co víte o tom muži, co tady před dvěma týdny spáchal sebevraždu? A kde jste byl tu noc, co se to stalo?"

Forsterovi se v očích nebezpečně zablesklo.

„Do toho je vám houby. Až moc se vyptáváte. Jako ňákej policajt."

„Já jsem novinář, ne policista."

„To máte zatracenou kliku, protože chlupatý nemam rád. Ale stejně děte pryč a nechte mně dělat mou práci."

Milner ho raději poslechl. Teď ho nechá chvíli být, ale bude ho dál sledovat.


	7. Kapitola 6

Po obědě se šli projít do lesa. Probírali spolu dosavadní vývoj případu. Paul jí řekl svá podezření ohledně Forstera. Sam ho pozorně vyslechla a pak mu sdělila, že se toho od kuchařky Florence moc nedozvěděla. Vyloučit ji z podezřelých však nemohla. Vždyť kdo jiný než kuchařka by Johnovi udělal kávu. Jenže kdyby to byla Florence, která mu do té kávy dala jed na krysy, příliš by na sebe upozornila. Tu kávu mu mohla zanést buď Betty nebo Sarah. Jedna z nich by měla příležitost nasypat jed do kávy cestou k jeho pokoji. Ale Sarah chyběl motiv.

Takže Sam s Milnerem se rozhodovali mezi Betty a Forsterem. Pokud chtěli zatajit tu záležitost, která je spojovala dohromady, mohl se jeden z nich rozhodnout zbavit Johna, aby neprozradil, co viděl. Rozhodně tady šlo o peníze. Teď už jen zbývalo zjistit, k čemu byly použity.

„Chceš splnit ten úkol, co nám zadala Betty?" zeptala se ho.

„To že máme dělat věci, které nás před válkou bavily? Napadá tě něco?"

Sam sklopila pohled.

„Ale je to taková dětinská věc. Budeš se mi smát."

„Sam, klidně mi to řekni. Přísahám, že se smát nebudu."

Její zdráhavá stydlivost mu přišla roztomilá.

„Když jsem byla mladší, bavilo mně procházet se listím. Třeba i bosa."

Milner se rozhlédl. Kolem bylo listí dost, zelené, hnědé i červené. Pousmál se a pokynul jí rukou, ať klidně začne. Sam udělala pár kroků dozadu. Pak se začala procházet sem a tam. Hodně zvedala nohy a listí pod ní hlasitě šustilo.

Milnera bavilo ji pozorovat. V jedné chvíli se jeho pohled odvrátil jinam, jelikož se zamyslel nad případem. A to byla chyba, protože ho najednou zasypala sprška uschlého listí. Milner komicky zamával rukama, jakoby od sebe odháněl hmyz. Při hledání viníka spatřil Sam, jak se na něj hlasitě směje. Nebral to, jako že se mu posmívá. To se jen projevovala její radost z mládí.

„To od tebe nebylo hezké," řekl naoko rozzlobeně.

„Promiň, ale nemohla jsem si pomoct. Tvářil ses tak nabručeně."

„Já a nabručeně? No jen počkej."

Sebral ze země hrst listí a hodil ji směrem na Sam. Ta se té spršce snažila uniknout, ale ne zcela se jí to podařilo. Tím ale Paul rozpoutal bitvu. Jeden na druhého házeli listí a bavili se u toho jako malé děti.

Konečně přestali, oba dost zadýchaní. Paul se takhle už dlouho nezasmál, jako teď s ní. Zvedl ruku k jejímu čelu.

„Máš listí ve vlasech," pravil něžně. Při sundávání uschlého listí pohladil Saminu tvář konečky prstů.

Rozhostilo se mezi nimi ticho. Dívali se na sebe, jako by se snažili odhalit na co ten druhý myslí. Jako první porušila ticho Sam.

„Chtěla bych ti znovu poděkovat, že tohle všechno pro mě děláš."

„Nemusíš mi znovu děkovat. Jsme přece přátelé, ne?"

„Ale i tak…"

Sam ho objala kolem pasu. Milner ji k sobě přitiskl ještě blíž. Položila hlavu na jeho rameno. Oba zavřeli spokojeně oči. Milner si uvědomil, že si skoro vůbec nevzpomněl na Edith. Ale kupodivu ho to netrápilo tak jak by mělo. Protože měl plnou hlavu ženy, kterou právě držel v náručí.

* * *

Třetí část terapie začala až v pět odpoledne. Páry tentokrát seděly v rozích místnosti u jednotlivých stolečků. Na stolku byla postavená svíčka, jejíž světlo dodávalo místnosti zvláštní romantickou atmosféru.

„Nyní se vrátíme k začátkům vašeho vztahu. Chci, abyste si zavzpomínali, jaká byla vaše první schůzka. Jak jste se cítili, co jste si o vašem protějšku mysleli. Nechte se unášet atmosférou."

Milner prsty nervózně svíral kraj stolu. Ani Sam se nezdála být klidná. Těkala očima ze strany na stranu.

„My nemáme na co vzpomínat, že?" prohlásil s rozpačitým výrazem.

„To ne, ale…"

Paul se naklonil více dopředu. Její způsob jak vyslovila slovíčko „ale" mu zrychlil tep.

„Když jsme se už zúčastnili dvou částí terapie, proč bychom nemohli na okamžik předstírat. Jako kdybychom tu schůzku měli teprve mít. Kam bychom šli, co bychom říkali."

Milnerovi bylo najednou horko. Upíral zrak na Sam. Přemýšlel, jestli si z něj jen dělá legraci nebo to myslí vážně. Sam k němu byla vždy přátelská. Obzvlášť v posledních dvou dnech, jenže nebylo v tom něco víc? Mohla by k němu Sam něco cítit? Přiznal si sobecky, že by mu lichotila náklonnost takové krásné a milé dívky jako je Sam Stewartová.

„Šli bychom spolu do kina," prohlásil nonšalantně.

Sam se překvapením rozšířily oči, ale pak se tajemně usmála a přistoupila na jejich hru.

„Na jaký film?"

„Nějaký romantický s kriminální zápletkou."

„Co bychom dělali pak?"

„Šli bychom pomalu po ulici. Mířili bychom k pobřeží."

Sam si bradu opřela o dlaň.

„Cestou bys mi koupil zmrzlinu, vanilkovou."

„Zmrzlinu? Takhle na podzim?"

„No co, já mám zmrzlinu ráda. Ať v létě nebo na podzim."

Samanthina chuť k jídlu byla po Hastingské stanici všeobecně známá.

„O čem bychom mluvili?"

„Hm, já nevím. Třeba bych ti pochválil šaty. Řekl bych, že ti to moc sluší."

Sam se na něj potěšeně usmála.

„Já bych ti poděkovala za tvůj kompliment. Pak bych se ti snažila pochválit i tvůj vzhled. Třeba ti řekla, jak se mi líbí tvůj oblek. Jde ti hezky k očím."

Milnerovi začínalo být horko.

„Sdělil bych ti, jak jsem rád, že jsi svolila jít se mnou na schůzku. Že mi dělá radost se na tebe dívat."

Sam hořely tváře. Tahle hra se začínala vyvíjet směrem, který jí v hlavě dělal nepořádek a v jejích citech zmatek. Ale rozhodla se pokračovat.

„Já bych se začervenala. Pak bych řekla, že i mně těší tvoje společnost."

„Abych zakryl svou nervozitu, vyprávěl bych ti historky z dětství."

„A já bych snad nebyla nervózní? Nezavřela bych ústa."

„Zastavili bychom se na pláži. Vzal bych tě za ruku…" Přesně to udělal i v reálu. Její ruka byla příjemná na dotek.

„Děkuji za krásný večer."

„Ne, to já děkuji tobě. Dnešek byl jedním z nejšťastnějších v mém životě."

Oba podvědomě tušili, že se jejich hra začínala prolínat se skutečností. Okolní svět kolem nich zmizel a oni vážně stáli na té pláži.

„Jednou rukou bych tě objal kolem pasu."

„Já bych položila dlaň tobě na hruď."

„Zeptal bych se tě, zda tě smím políbit."

Milnerovi se zatajil dech. Najednou bylo pro něj životně důležité znát její odpověď.

„Řekla bych ano." Tu větu vyslovila s nadějí a touhou v hlase.

Sam se motala hlava. Její srdce jí málem vyskočilo z hrudi. Všimla si, že Paulovi sjel pohled na její rty. Jeho oči měly tmavší barvu než obvykle.

„Sam…" vydechl. Najednou jako by se lekl. Pustil její ruku a opřel se dozadu na židli. Sam několikrát zamrkala.

Milner si v duchu nadával. Vážně ji chtěl políbit. Ach bože, jak moc to chtěl udělat! Když jeho pohled sjel na její rty, přepadla ho nepopiratelná touha se naklonit přes stůl a ty rty ochutnat.

Co se to s ním děje? Jak to že v ní už nevidí jen kamarádku, ale ženu se kterou by chtěl navázat romantický vztah? Ne, musí to být tou atmosférou tady. Ta terapie mu popletla hlavu. Až příliš se vžil do role. Snažil se myslet na Edith, ale stále viděl jen Samanthinu tvář.

Sam najednou vstala ze židle.

„Promiň Paule, já… musím se projít na čerstvém vzduchu."

Než stačil cokoliv říct, zmizela mu z očí.


	8. Kapitola 7

**Ahoj, především bych se chtěla všem omluvit, že zveřejňuji další kapitoly až za tak dlouhou dobu. Ale díky určitým změnám v mém osobním životě jsem neměla vůbec čas na psaní. Doufám, že se vám zbytek příběhu bude líbit. Upřímně, jsem třikrát tak nervóznější než když jsem sem dávala první kapitolu.**

* * *

Jejího útěku z místnosti si všimli i ostatní. Paul dlouho neotálel a rozeběhl se za ní. Uvažoval, kde ji najde. Říkala, že jde na vzduch - třeba šla ven z hotelu. Jeho podezření se potvrdilo. Sam se opírala o jejich auto a dívala se do země.

„Sam."

Samantha sebou trhla při zvuku jeho hlasu. Čekala, až k ní Paul dojde, ale zdálo se, že by od něj nejradši utekla pryč.

„Proč jsi utekla?"

„Copak to není jasné?" pravila rozechvěle.

Chtěl ji pohladit po tváři, ale ona ucukla.

„Betty je teď v zasedací místnosti. Máme příležitost prohledat její kancelář. Najdeme ji v přízemí, na konci levé chodby. Náhodou mi to prozradila kuchařka Florence."

Paul byl zklamán jejím chladným tónem řeči. Chtěl by jí říct něco utěšujícího, ale raději mlčel. Teď není čas rozebírat jejich vztah. Musí se věnovat vyšetřování. Kvůli tomu sem přijeli. A on na to nesmí zapomínat.

Bettina kancelář naštěstí nebyla zamčená. Paul rozsvítil lampu na stole. Na něm leželo spousta papírů. Pustil se do jejich prohlížení, zatímco Sam vyndala ze šuplíku tlustou vázanou knihu. Po jejím otevření zjistila, že se jedná o účetnickou knihu.

„Betty se topila v dluzích. Podle těchto čísel je jasné, že stojí její penzion kousek před bankrotem."

Milner položil papír, který zrovna četl a stoupl si těsně vedle Sam.

„To znamená, že nutně potřebovala peníze. Forster jí je mohl půjčovat. Aby to měla čím splatit, mohla okrádat hosty. Třeba zaplatili za terapii a ubytování víc než je normální taxa. Betty si pak zbylou částku nechala pro sebe."

„Teď už jen najít důkaz o její vině," řekla Sam

Chodba vedoucí směrem k Bettině kanceláři byla pokrytá dřevěnými parketami. Nebyl tam žádný koberec, proto byl už z dálky slyšet klapot ženských podpatků. Sam i Paul se vyděsili. Nesmí je tu nachytat. Sam okamžitě schovala účetní knihu zpět do šuplíku. Paul se horečně rozhlížel kolem sebe. Snažil se najít nějaký úkryt, ale nebyl tu žádný. Musí z toho ale Sam nějak dostat. Hlavou mu prolétl bláznivý nápad. Mohl by vyjít, ale možná tak ztratí Samino přátelství. Jestli už teď nebylo pozdě.

„Bože Sam, za tohle mi odpusť."

Sam se na něj nechápavě podívala, ale to už ji Milner objal kolem pasu a přitáhl k sobě. Své rty přitiskl k jejím. Sam z toho byla v šoku. Jejími už tak zmatenými emocemi to zamávalo ještě víc. Její tělo očividně konalo dřív než její mozek, protože se přistihla, že ho líbá nazpátek. Její do té doby nečinné ruce se zvedly a hladily ho po zádech.

Jejich vášnivý polibek přerušilo Bettino zvolání: „Co děláte v mé kanceláři!"

Oba od sebe odskočili. Milner měl nateklé rty a oči se mu leskly. Sam na tom byla podobně. Jeden na druhého němě zírali.

„Jsem ráda, že moje terapie zabrala a vy jste se dali dohromady, ale nemohli byste to dělat jinde než v mé kanceláři?"

Paul si roztržitě odkašlal.

„No jistě, omlouváme se Betty. Už se to nestane."

„To bych prosila," řekla naštvaně. „A teď prosím jděte."

Oba dva skoro běželi z její kanceláře. Na chodbě si Paul zakryl rukou svá ústa a úlevně si oddechl. Otočil se směrem k Sam, ale zahlédl jen její vzdalující se záda. Vběhla do svého pokoje a zabouchla za sebou dveře. Paul zaťukal, ale neotevřela mu.

„Sam, prosím, otevři."

Nic.

„Prosím, musíme si promluvit."

Žádná reakce.

„Chci se ti alespoň omluvit."

„Běž pryč, Paule."

„Sam, nech mně ti vysvětlit…"

„Řekla jsem, nech mně být."

Paul viděl, že dnes s ní nehne. Dokonce ho přešla i chuť na večeři. Místo toho zalezl do svého pokoje a stále v oblečení si lehl na postel. Usnul až ve tři v noci.


	9. Kapitola 8

Jestliže se včera probudil příjemně odpočatý, dnes tomu bylo naopak. Cítil se mizerně a bolelo ho celé tělo. Nejvíc ze všeho ho ale bolelo jeho srdce.

Byl hlupák, takový neskutečný hlupák! Takhle se na ni vrhnout. Chudák Sam musela být absolutně znechucená. A to na začátku slíbil, že se k ní bude chovat jako gentleman. Tím včerejškem to rázem vyletělo oknem. Teď si připadal horší než kdejaký zločinec.

Byla to chyba sem jezdit. Za prvé s tím plánem neměl vůbec souhlasit. Za druhé měl Paul zkontaktovat Eastbournskou policii a postupovat oficiálně, ať už by to trvalo týdny či měsíce. Jak se teď může Sam podívat do očí? Tím co udělal, zničil jejich přátelství nadobro. Tohle přátelství pro něj moc znamenalo a stačila jedna neopatrná chvilka a proměnilo se v prach. Přece to mohl vyřešit nějak jinak! I když by je Betty přistihla ve své kanceláři, mohl by si vymyslet vhodnou výmluvu. On přitom políbil Sam.

Kdyby měl být sám k sobě naprosto upřímný, přiznal by si, že ji chtěl políbit už dřív. Jakoby předešlé dva dny vedly k tomu, aby se to stalo. Jeho city k ní se během krátké doby velice prohloubily. Vždyť Sam je tak milá, přátelská, krásná dívka plná života. Měl vůbec šanci se do ní nezamilovat?

V paměti pátral, kdy nastala změna v jeho citech. A došel až k okamžiku, kdy seděl u její postele a zoufale ji prosil, aby přežila. Tehdy to bylo, kdy k ní poprvé pocítil romantický cit. Jen to tenkrát neuměl pojmenovat.

Co má dělat dál? Má snad jít za ní, omluvit se a dál dělat jakoby nic? Vrátil by se k Edith a předstíral, že se nic nestalo. Musel by žít s dalším tajemstvím. Proboha, vždyť on tímhle podvedl svou přítelkyni. Edith na něj věrně čekala a nic netušila. Jenže k tomu všemu navrch zapomněl na Jane! Ještě se s ní nerozvedl. Čekal, až uplyne zákonná lhůta, aby mu byl umožněn rozvod. Byl si jistý, že se Jane už nevrátí. Fakt, že je stále ženatý neví nikdo. Ani Edith, ani Sam.

Jeho naděje se vytrácela. Anebo… existuje třeba i nepatrná šance, že by ho Sam mohla mít ráda stejně jako on ji? Mohl by přísahat, že jeho polibek opětovala. Také se na něj ona občas dívala s určitou něžností, která by naznačovala, že… ach, není to všechno jen jeho zbožné přání?

Ale tenhle plamínek naděje odmítal uhasnout. Proto znovu zkusil zaťukat na její dveře. Tentokrát se k jeho nesmírné úlevě otevřely. Sam měla rozcuchané vlasy a pomačkané šaty. Její oči byly zarudlé od pláče. Paul v té chvíli netoužil po ničem jiném než ji chlácholivě obejmout a říkat, že je všechno v pořádku. Jenže nebylo. Neodvažoval se jí dotknout, aby ji ještě víc nevyděsil.

„Dobré ráno Sam," pronesl opatrně.

Kupodivu se na něj Sam usmála. Ale nebyl to její veselý úsměv plný energie. Ne, tenhle byl spíš takový neutrální, skoro by řekl nucený.

„I vám, seržante Milnere."

Tohle Paula zranilo. Fakt, že mu přestala tykat a vrátila se znovu ke zdvořilému oslovení...

„Proč už mi neříkáš mým křestním jménem?"

„To bylo v době, kdy jsme byli v utajení. Teď nastal čas odjet a skončit s předstíráním."

Jak jí měl Milner vysvětlit, že z jeho strany to nebylo předstírání?

„Chceš, ehm… chcete odjet?"

„Bude to tak nejlepší. Nastal čas se svěřit panu Foylovi. Půjdu si sbalit své věci. Vrátíme se domů a na určité věci zapomeneme." Ztěžka polkla, ale pokračovala dál. „Nechci, abychom ztratili naše přátelství. Je pro mě velmi důležité a já…"

Její oči ho zoufale žádaly, aby souhlasil. Milner po velkém sebezapření nakonec řekl ano. Lepší být jen její přítel než ji ztratit nadobro. Na okamžik se v jejím pohledu mihlo něco jako zklamání, ale mohlo se mu to jen zdát. Možná až se situace trochu uklidní, budou si moct promluvit pořádně.

Když scházel dolů do jídelny na snídani, dokázal myslet jen na Sam. Díky tomu si ani nevšiml, že vešel do špatné místnosti. Byla to nějaká skladovací místnost. Na zemi leželo rozbité sklo. Jako by se tady někdo popral. Šel o kousek dál, aby se podíval i za vysokou skříň s policemi…

… jen aby spatřil mrtvé tělo Harryho Forstera. Tvář měl staženou v němém údivu. Nejnápadnější věcí na jeho těle byly však zahradnické nůžky zapíchnuté v jeho hrudi. Zdálo se, že první rána byla i smrtelná. Vrah měl pozoruhodně přesnou trefu přímo do srdce.

Teď si byl skoro jistý, že je Betty vinna. Zřejmě už měla dost Forsterova vydírání a tak se ho jednoduše zbavila. Ale kde teď je? Proč tu nechala vražednou zbraň jako důkaz? Asi jednala v afektu a teď hledala způsob, jak se nejlépe zbavit těla.

Musí ji najít a zadržet. Ale nejdřív zavolat policii. Jeho náhlý vstup do jídelny upoutal pozornost všech přítomných.

„Zavolejte policii. Stala se vražda."

Tímto prohlášením vyvolal paniku mezi hosty. Neměl však čas je uklidňovat. Hlavní je najít Betty. Mohla by být nebezpečná.

Počkat! Nejdřív musí sehnat Sam. To ona může zatím dohlídnout na hosty a zajistit tak pořádek. Jenže Sam nebyla nikde k nalezení. Ve svém pokoji nebyla, v jídelně ani zasedací místnosti také ne. Už si o ní začal dělat velké starosti. Napadla ho strašlivá myšlenka, že by Betty při snaze o útěk mohla nějak ublížit Sam. Jeho strach o ni se tím ještě ztrojnásobil.

Konečně se ozvaly policejní sirény. Do jídelny hotelu vstoupil starší muž v tmavém obleku. S ním přišli i dva strážníci.

„Jsem inspektor Doherty z Eastbournské policie. Tak co se tady stalo?" oslovil nekompromisně přítomné hosty. Všichni pokukovali jeden po druhém, protože ani jeden z nich nevěděl nic o nastálé situaci. Proto se slova ujal Paul Milner.

„Inspektore, byl tu zavražděn muž jménem Harry Forster. Věk kolem padesáti. Pracoval tu jako zahradník a údržbář. On je… byl podezřelý z vydírání a možné spoluviny na vraždě."

„A vy jste kdo?" změřil si inspektor Paula zkoumavým pohledem.

Milner pochopil, že nemá cenu dál předstírat jinou identitu.

„Jsem seržant Paul Milner z Hastingské policie, pane." Místností to zašumělo. „Vyšetřovali jsme tu podezřelé okolnosti smrti Johna Nealse."

„My? Bylo vás víc?"

„ Já a moje partnerka Sam Stewartová. Obávám se, že by mohla být v nebezpečí."

„A máte někoho podezřelého?"

„Betty Wrightová, majitelka hotelu. To ona je nejspíš pachatelkou obou vražd."

„To nechte na posouzení mně. Pošlu jednoho z mých lidí, aby se podíval po Wrightové. Vy mi ukážete, kde se nachází ten mrtvý."

„S dovolením pane, ale mou prioritou je najít Sam."

Inspektor Doherty se zamračil.

„Poslyšte, seržante Milnere, já tady mám vyšší hodnost a já rozhodnu co je priorita."

Milner sevřel ruce v pěst. Kdyby tu byl pan Foyle, tak by neváhal ani vteřinu, pokud šlo o záchranu Sam.

„Je mi líto pane, ale mým nadřízeným je superintendant Foyle. A ten by se mnou souhlasil."

Nečekal na inspektorovu reakci a odešel rychlým krokem pryč. Nevnímal Dohertyho volání, aby se vrátil. Místo toho byl odhodlán najít Sam stůj co stůj. I kdyby ho to mělo stát kariéru.


	10. Kapitola 9

Milner měl pravdu, Sam byla skutečně v nebezpečí. Dokonce ve větším než on tušil. Právě teď se probouzela z bezvědomí. Hlava jí bolela jako střep - důsledek té tvrdé rány do zátylku, kterou jí kdosi uštědřil. Ztěžka otevřela oči. Zjistila, že leží na zemi jakési neznámé místnosti. Stále viděla rozmazaně a snažila se zaostřit na své okolí. Chtěla vstát, ale její ruce byly jako z olova.

Poslední co si pamatovala, bylo to, jak šla po chodbě. Zahlédla na zemi kousek pomačkaného papíru. Při bližším zkoumání zjistila, že se jedná o fotografii. Byli na ní dva lidé. A totožnost muže v ní vyvolala spoustu otázek. Než si stačila promyslet souvislost s případem, někdo ji zezadu praštil.

„Konečně jste se probudila," ozval se ženský hlas.

Sam konečně objevila totožnost svého únosce. Překvapilo jí to, ale věděla, že musí zachovat chladnou hlavu. Jestli se něco ve službě u pana Foyla naučila, tak to že zločinec zahnaný do kouta umí být nevyzpytatelný.

„Proč jste mně uhodila?"

„Copak to není jasné? Našla jste tu fotku. Určitě jste si všechno domyslela."

Sam si hrála na hloupou.

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíte, Sarah."

Sarah se chladně zasmála.

„Nehrajte to na mně. Vím, že vy a Paul nejste ty, za koho se vydáváte. Betty mi pověděla, jak vás načapala ve své kanceláři. Ona vám možná uvěřila, ale já ne. Forster mi před svou smrtí stačil vybreptat, jak našel vašeho snoubence čmuchat kolem."

„Řekla jste před smrtí… Vy jste ho…?"

Sarah se nejdřív zatvářila nevinně, ale pak se jí tvář stáhla do zlostného úšklebku.

„Musela jsem. Ten hlupák mě chtěl vydírat. Viděl mně brát jed na krysy z jeho skladu. Chtěl po mně peníze. Chtěla jsem ho uhodit, ale on mi sevřel zápěstí a odstrčil mně na kabinet se skleněnými dveřmi. Ani nevím, jak se mi jeho zahradnické nůžky dostaly do rukou. Najednou byl mrtvý."

Sam jen zavrtěla hlavou. Rozhodně to Sarah nemá v hlavě v pořádku. Ale odvážila se zeptat na otázku, která ji zajímala nejvíc.

„A co John? Proč on musel zemřít?"

„John? Jaký John?"

„Přece ten muž, kterého jste vy otrávila."

Sarah jí věnovala nechápavý pohled.

„To nebyl John, ale Richard. Můj Richard, který se mi vrátil."

Teď byla Sam tou osobou, která nechápala.

„Ale to nebyl Richard, to byl… Tak počkat, ten muž na té fotce stojící vedle vás… To nebyl John, ale Richard."

Takže John se stal obětí omylu. Jen díky tomu že tenhle Richard mohl být Johnovým dvojčetem. Pokud věděla, tak John bratra nikdy neměl, pouze sestru Mary.

„Ano, má jediná pravá láska. Byli jsme zasnoubeni. Pak začala válka a on narukoval. Trpělivě jsem čekala na jeho návrat. Ale pak jednoho dne přišel dopis, že Richard padl na bojišti."

Sarah se na chvilku odmlčela. Zdálo se, že se jí v očích zaleskly slzy. Sam se mezitím podařilo vstát. I když se jí stále motala hlava, přesto horečně přemýšlela jak z místnosti uniknout. Sarah ji nenechá odejít. Stála totiž přesně přede dveřmi. Kdyby se sam podařilo odpoutat její pozornost, mohla by proklouznout a přivolat Milnera a posily.

„To je mi líto," pravila Sam soucitně. Sarah jako by ji vůbec nevnímala. Zírala kamsi do dáli.

„Myslela jsem, že můj život skončil. Nedokázala jsem se dál dívat na ty šťastné páry, jak si užívají společného života. Chtěla jsem dát výpověď, ale pak se najednou stal zázrak. Richard se mi vrátil. Zjevil se zničehonic v našem penzionu. Byl sice na vozíku, ale byl to on. Byla jsem štěstím bez sebe."

Sam trpělivě naslouchala, protože věděla, že tohle je ten okamžik, kdy se vrah přizná k činu. Očima však stále pomrkávala k únikovému východu.

„Jenže on mně vůbec neznal. Dokonce měl s sebou nějakou ženu. Nechápala jsem, proč se mi on vyhýbal. Tajně jsem ho sledovala a čekala na chvíli, kdy mě Richard znovu radostně obejme. Ale on měl oči jen pro tu couru. Rozhodla jsem se, že to tak nemůžu nechat být. Sebrala jsem jed na krysy a nalila ho do jeho hrnku. Vplížila jsem se do jeho pokoje a kávu nechala na stole. Schovaná za závěsem jsem čekala na tu Richardovu holku. Ale byl to Richard, kdo přišel."

„Ale vy jste chtěla zabít jeho přítelkyni, ne? Tak proč jed vypil Jo-Richard? Proč jste mu v tom nezabránila?"

Sarah se najednou začala smát. Její smích byl téměř na hranici šílenství.

„Nechápete to? Musel zemřít, aby se mohl vrátit znovu ke mně. A tentokrát ten pravý Richard, ten můj. Zase se stane zázrak. Stačí si na něj počkat. Určitě je už na cestě."

Sarah se najednou podívala na Sam. Sáhla do kapsy a vytáhla z ní injekční stříkačku. Sam nevědomky couvla. Nevěděla, co ta stříkačka obsahuje, ale bylo jí jasné, že jí jde o život.

„Nemusíte se bát," pravila Sarah klidným hlasem, „jenom usnete a už se neprobudíte. Ani vás to nebude bolet."

Blížila se směrem k Sam. Samantha ustupovala, až se její záda dotkly zdi. I když cítila to hrozící nebezpečí, byla odhodlaná se bránit. Sarah stála skoro u ní a napřáhla ruku vzhůru. Sam ji chytla za zápěstí a tlačila její ruku směrem od těla. Obě se přetahovaly, aby získaly převahu. Saminou nevýhodou byla nevolnost z té rány do hlavy. Stříkačka se už téměř dotýkala její kůže.

Najednou od ní Sarah někdo odtáhnul. Byl to Paul, který právě dorazil. Sarah se mu vzpouzela a snažila se ho bodnout injekcí, ale Milnerovi se podařilo ji z ruky vyrazit. Skroutil jí ruce za záda a pevně ji držel do chvíle, než přiběhly posily.

„Ne, nechte mně být! Musím to dokončit, musím obětovat její život, aby se Richard vrátil zpět ke mně!"

Milner nerozuměl, co to Sarah vykřikuje, ale pochopil, že to ona nemá v hlavě v pořádku. Konečně přiběhli policisté a odvedli Sarah pryč.

Milner přistoupil k třesoucí se Sam a obejmul ji. Sam se vůbec nebránila, naopak se k němu vděčně přitiskla. Chvíli se drželi v objetí. Pak jako by si uvědomili, že si mají stále co vysvětlovat a odtáhli se od sebe. Zdálo se však, že to oba udělali velmi zdráhavě.

„Jsi v pořádku?"

„Ano, teď už ano," odpověděla mu s úlevou. „Jak jsi mě našel?"

„Našel jsem Betty. Donutil jsem ji přiznat se k finančním podvodům spolu s Forsterem. Tvrdila však, že ho nezabila. Nevěřil jsem jí, ale pak se mně zeptala, jestli jsem neviděl Sarah. Bylo mi to divné a tak jsem chtěl, aby mi to vysvětlila. Řekla mi, že se Sarah dnes ráno chovala dost podezřele a vyhýbavě. Donutil jsem ji sdělit mi, kde je Sářin pokoj. Po rozražení dveří jsem jí spatřil, jak se tě snaží zabít. No a zbytek už znáš."

Na konci jeho vyprávění se mu chvěl hlas. Představa, že by Milner přišel jen o minutu pozdě, mu mrazila krev v žilách.

„Ty ani nevíš, jak jsem ti vděčná za záchranu. Už vím, proč byl John zavražděn. Všechno ti povím, tedy až po tom, co rozsvítíš světlo."

Milnerovi se zmateně stáhlo obočí.

„Sam, venku je bílý den. Z okna sem jde světla dost."

„Vážně? Tak proč se mi zdá, že se v tomhle pokoji stmívá?"

Sam se najednou musela opřít rukou o stěnu. Hučelo jí v uších a Paulův hlas zněl odněkud z dálky. Podlomily se jí kolena a sesunula by se k zemi, pokud by ji Milner včas nezachytil. Nestačila už nic říct, protože ji tma pohltila a ona ztratila vědomí. nemohla vidět, jak ji Milner svírá v náručí a zoufale volá o pomoc.


	11. Kapitola 10

Paul Milner měl pocit, že si z něj osud tropí legraci. Přece není možné, aby podruhé v tak krátké době znovu seděl u lůžka spící Sam Stewartové. Ale bylo tomu tak. Naštěstí Sam utrpěla jen lehký otřes mozku. Uzdravovala se dost rychle. Tehdy byla v mnohem větším nebezpečí. Jenže i tak se mu třásla ruka, když ji hladil po tváři.

„Ach Sam, musíš mně přestat děsit. Už dvakrát jsem myslel, že tě ztratím. Zase ti chci říct něco důležitého, ale ty mně nemůžeš slyšet. Ale už to nedokážu v sobě udržet."

Milner se zhluboka nadechl, aby sebral odvahu.

„I když je našemu přátelství nejspíš konec, nelituju ničeho. Nelituju doby strávené s tebou. Cítil jsem se tak šťastný, když jsem tě držel v náručí. Myslím samozřejmě tehdy v tom lese, ne když jsi omdlela."

Milner se krátce zasmál, ale pak mu obličej pohasl.

„Přísahal jsem, že budu chránit právo a spravedlnost. Vždy jsem odsuzoval zločince. Ale najednou vím, jaké to je mít někoho rád a být ochoten udělat pro něj cokoliv na světě. Dokonce i porušit zákon."

Smutně si povzdechl.

„ Ani nevím, jak to řeknu Edith. Ale i když nemohu být s tebou, nemůžu být ani s ní."

Najednou mu někdo položil ruku na rameno. Paul se ohlédl a ztuhnul. Protože tou osobou byla Edith. Oči měla zarudlé od pláče.

„Edith, co tady děláš? Já jsem jenom…"

Edith zvedla ruku, aby ho zastavila.

„Nemusíš se snažit Paule. Slyšela jsem všechno."

Paul by se v té chvíli nejraději propadl pod zem. Nechtěl, aby to Edith zjistila tímto způsobem.

„To bylo… víš, Sam a já…"

Jindy by dokázal vymyslet věrohodnou výmluvu, ale teď ne. Jakoby ho ústa zradila. Nebo už měl po krk všech lží a výmluv.

„Já vím, že jsi do ní zamilovaný. Věděla jsem to dokonce dřív než ty."

Paul nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou.

„Cože? Jak?"

„Když tady tenkrát Sam ležela a zotavovala se po nemoci, tak jsi seděl u ní a mluvil na ni. Nechtěla jsem poslouchat, ale nemohla jsem se přinutit odejít. Doufala jsem, že je to jen letmé poblouznění , které brzy vyprchá… Ale nebylo tomu tak. Chtěla jsem si tě udržet za každou cenu, proto jsem navrhla to stěhování. Pak jsi dostal tenhle případ, o kterém mimochodem stále nic nevím, a můj sen se zhroutil."

„Edith, věř mi, že jsem nic z toho neplánoval. Prostě se to stalo. V žádném případě ti nechci ublížit. Třeba by se to ještě dalo spravit. Můžeme odjet k tvým rodičům, jak jsi chtěla, můžeme…"

Edith položila ruku na jeho ústa, aby ho zastavila.

„Ne Paule, tím by se nic nevyřešilo. Jen bychom se oba trápili. Už dávno nejsi můj, vlastně jsi nikdy nebyl. Ale slib mi jedno…"

„No jistě, cokoliv."

„Buď štastný. Ať už se Sam, nebo s nějakou jinou, na tom nezáleží. Žij svůj život nejlépe, jak dovedeš. I navzdory té hrozné válce okolo nás."

Edith se k němu naklonila a věnovala mu poslední polibek. Milner ji lehce pohladil po tváři. Rychle se od něj odvrátila. Nedovolila, aby zahlédl její slzy.

„Je mi to líto, Paule."

Milner sebou trhl, když zaslechl Samin hlas. Při pohledu na ni se mu na tvář vrátil úsměv.

„Sam, jak se cítíš?"

„Jako by mně přejelo auto. Já to nebezpečí snad přitahuju. Co se stane příště? Půjdu do lesa na procházku a vybuchne u mě bomba? To už by bylo potřetí."

Zasmála se, ale pak zvážněla, protože on se vůbec nebavil.

„Mrzí mě tvůj rozchod s Edith."

Mávl by nad tím rukou, kdyby mu najednou nedošla nepříjemná pravda.

„Kolik jsi toho slyšela?"

Sklopila oči k zemi, ale pak na něj upřela pohled.

„Slyšela jsem všechno."

„Úplně všechno?"

Milner měl knedlík v krku. Sam se na něj jen dívala a on už nedokázal vydržet a nevědět na čem je. Vzal ji za ruku.

„Na začátku jsem si myslela, že to bude jednoduchý případ."

Milner se zamračil. Nezajímalo ho, co bylo na začátku. Potřeboval vědět, co bude teď. Sam si nevšimla jeho rozrušení, nebo ho ignorovala.

„Skutečně jsem chtěla pomoct Mary odhalit vraha jejího bratra. Byla jsem tak ráda, že jsi svolil mi pomoci. Jenže jsem si neuvědomila všechny následky."

„Bavilo mně předstírat tvoji snoubenku. Zdálo se, že máme k sobě jaksi blíž, že naše přátelství pokročilo dál. Pak nastal ten večer, kdy jsme si vymýšleli naši první schůzku. Já... nevím co se stalo, ale najednou jsem zapomněla na všechno okolo, i na náš případ. Přistihla jsem se, jak toužím na to rande s tebou jít. Jak moc bych chtěla, aby se naše představy staly skutečností."

Milner skoro ani nedýchal. Ta jiskřička naděje, která dřív pohasínala, v něm teď vzplála jako oheň.

„Dostala jsem strach sama ze sebe. Proto jsem utekla. Jenže pak se stala ta věc…"

Nemusel být jasnovidec, aby přesně věděl, že Samantha naráží na ten nešťastný polibek.

„Myslela jsem, že když budu přestírat, že se nic nestalo, spraví se to. Ale takhle to nefunguje, že ano?"

„Ne, ale Sam… To já tě políbil. Já za to nesu vinu."

„A já snad ne?"

„Teď nechápu, co..."

„Kvůli mně jsi podvedl Edith! Nechala jsem tě hrát roli mého snoubence příliš dlouho. Ale já se s tebou cítila tak dobře…"

„A já s tebou snad ne? Kdybys jen tušila, jaké jsem měl výčitky svědomí. Stokrát jsem si opakoval, že to je vše jen šaráda, ale nepomohlo to. Nedokázal jsem si poručit, abych tě měl méně rád."

„Ale já jsem myslela, že jsi jen tak dobrý herec. Vyčítala jsem si, že jsem tě do toho zatáhla, že tě nutím chovat se ke mně tak jako by ses choval k Edith. Že jsi musel..."

„Sam, copak nevíš, že jsem se do tebe zamiloval?"

Když byla ta slova venku, nedala se vzít zpět. I sám Paul byl překvapen, že takhle vyzradil své city. Ale jako by z něj spadla velká tíha.

Sam si zakryla rukou ústa a bez dechu hleděla na Milnera. Paul ji chtěl nějak ukonejšit nebo obejmout. Bylo to na ni příliš rychle. Zcela jistě neví, jak se k němu má zachovat. Může ho odmítnout. Tahle představa ho děsila ze všeho nejvíc.

„Sam, prosím řekni něco. Klidně na mě křič, vynadej mi, ale hlavně něco řekni."

Zdálo se jako by se třásla. To ne, ona brečí. Jenže při bližším pohledu se nezdálo, že by její slzy byly od pláče. Ne, ona se… směje?

A skutečně. Sam sundala ruku z úst a začala se nahlas smát. Milner se chtěl urazit, že je jí k smíchu, ale pak se přistihl, že mu cukají koutky. Za chvíli se začal smát taky. Když se oba dostatečně vysmáli, nahlas si povzdechli. Ale úsměv jim na tváři zůstal.

„Tak se na nás podívej. Oba jsme chtěli něco, co nám nepatřilo, a mysleli si, že nemáme právo po tom sáhnout. Ale teď když je pravda venku…"

Milner jen souhlasně kývl hlavou.

„Takže co budeme dělat teď? Řekneme to panu Foylovi?"

„Vsadím se, že mu bude stačit jeden pohled na nás dva a pozná všechno."

„No jistě. Ale já jsem hlavně myslel, co budeme dělat my dva? Spolu?"

„Já… já bych chtěla začít pomalu. Ty ses právě rozešel s Edith a já… Vždyť víš, jak to dopadlo s Andrewem a Joem."

„Půjdeme tak pomalu, jak jen si budeš přát."

Na důkaz svých slov přiblížil její ruku k ústům a políbil ji. Sam polilo příjemné horko při jeho něžném pohledu.

Milner v té chvíli věděl, že tuhle ženu už neopustí. I když jejich cesta nebude jednoduchá. Přece jen Sam je katolicky vychovaná dívka. Ani Paul sám nebyl žádný horkokrevný mladík. Ale byl odhodlán si své štěstí udržet a nepustit ho. Tak jako to slíbil Edith. Přece jen, sliby se mají plnit, ne?

Konec.

* * *

**Doufám, že se vám můj příběh líbil. Nevím, zda v budoucnu napíšu pokračování (i když by mně to lákalo). Zatím nechám tenhle otevřený konec.**


End file.
